Medicament packages to be dispensed at a robotically controlled dispensing kiosk may be prepackaged pill boxes, bottles or the like having a range of sizes, shapes, weight, weight distribution and surface condition, all of which may create handling problems for a robotic system. Drug companies frequently change packaging, so control algorithms may become ineffective if a control algorithm is based on the product packaging. A control algorithm that prescribes a handling method based solely on pre-recorded product package information (weight, size, etc) is prone to error. To reduce package handling problems, uniform style and shape of outer-packaging can be applied to medicament products, although this is not preferred as it adds additional handling and expense, may introduce other errors, and results in extra packaging materials. Ideally, the control algorithms and the package handling hardware utilized throughout a package picking process should be as flexible as possible commensurate with other demands of the dispensary kiosk.
In known medicament dispensary kiosks for dispensing bottles or packages of drugs or other medicament packages, the packages are typically stacked in a row column rack of bins. To pick a package from a bin, a pick head is driven in X and Y directions to a desired XY position corresponding to the selected bin. A platform forming part of the pick head is then moved in the Z direction to pick the package from the selected bin.
In a prior implementation of a pick head as described in our copending Canadian patent application serial number 2,639,239, with a pick head at a desired XY position and a platform adjacent the target bin, the platform is moved to a position underlying a slot formed in a lower wall of the target bin. In the package pick action, after the platform is driven a sufficient distance rearwardly in the Z direction, the platform is raised so that an upwardly extending hook on the platform is brought to a position immediately behind the package to be picked. The package to be picked is then hooked out of the selected bin by driving the platform forwardly out of the rack of bins.
Once the picked package is on the platform, further investigation is made to ensure the package is really the one whose selection is desired. Typically, this might include checking a bar code affixed to the package and/or examining physical characteristics of the package such as its shape or weight. The platform, with the package supported upon it, is then moved to a rest position on the pick head whereupon the pick head is driven to another part of the apparatus as part of the dispensing procedure.
Within a medicament storage kiosk of the type described in the copending Canadian patent application 2,639,239, it is desirable to have the pick head and its operation occupy a small space so that as much rack space as possible can be used for the storage of medicaments. In the pick operation described previously, the raising of the platform once it has been driven under a bin means that a layer of space under each row of bins must be reserved. In addition, the 3-part platform movement—platform moves rearwardly, platform moves upwardly, platform moves forwardly—is a relatively complex procedure.
It would be valuable if at least a part of the layers of space under each row of bins which are reserved as the platform lifting space could be used for further storage. It would be valuable also if a simpler procedure could be implemented for picking packages from the bins.